Colorful days
by AsterRealm
Summary: Semaine de l'OS - L'affrontement avec Xehanort est encore loin. En attendant, c'est une journée comme une autre sur les Îles du Destin.


**Disclaimer :** Square Enix, Disney

 **Note :** Toujours pour la semaine de l'OS. C'est supposé être celui du vendredi :D Plus que celui du mercredi et d'aujourd'hui et j'ai rattrapé mon retard. Lol. Nop.

* * *

Les Keyblades s'entrechoquaient dans de grands bruits métalliques qui paraissaient pourtant bien faibles à côté des cris de rage que poussaient leurs deux porteurs. La hargne qui modelait le visage de Kairi était d'une rare intensité. Il n'était pas courant de la voir transportée par une telle frénésie, mais ce combat-ci semblait lui taper sur les nerfs.

Et les rires à gorge déployée de Lea n'y étaient sans doute pas étrangers.

— Même Demyx était plus rapide que toi ! lui cria-t-il après avoir paré de justesse un coup qui aurait pu lui coûter quelques dents.

Il ne manqua pas de lui adresser un clin d'œil entendu pendant qu'elle reprenait son souffle quelques secondes, les mains sur les genoux.

— Demyx était plutôt doué, en fait, souffla Sora à Riku. Avec tous ses clones... brr.

— Il essayait peut-être de la complimenter, lui répondit son ami.

— Il a de drôles de façons de faire.

— Tu n'avais pas encore remarqué ?

— Tiens, remarqua le brun, les voilà repartis.

De fait, Kairi s'était remise en garde, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

— Tu vas pleurer, cette fois ! s'exclama-t-elle en tendant sa Keyblade vers son adversaire.

— Arrête-ça, j'ai peuuur...

Le roux ravala bien vite son sourire lorsqu'il dut s'élancer sur le côté pour éviter la Keyblade qui fonçait vers lui avant de faire un demi-tour et de retourner vers sa propriétaire. Sans perdre une seconde, la princesse de cœur fonça vers lui pour le mitrailler de coups brefs et puissants.

Assis sur le ponton auquel étaient accrochées leurs barques, Sora réprima un frisson. Voir Kairi se battre comme ça avait un côté aussi fascinant qu'effrayant. Elle ne maniait pas la Keyblade depuis longtemps, mais elle faisait des progrès hallucinants à chaque nouvel entraînement. Xehanort n'aurait qu'à bien se tenir, pensait-il souvent en la voyant se démener sur le sable.

Il la suivit des yeux pendant qu'elle évitait un coup sournois de Lea. L'envie le démangeait d'appeler sa propre Keyblade et de participer à leur combat, mais Yen Sid n'aurait pas tardé à lui remonter les bretelles.

Il avait combattu Lea une fois et avait remporté la victoire avec une facilité déconcertante. Mais le roux n'était pas encore habitué à sa nouvelle arme, alors, et Sora avait l'avantage d'une expérience plus longue et diversifiée. Quant à Kairi... eh bien, il n'en avait pas encore eu l'occasion, mais il pressentait en elle un adversaire coriace. Elle n'était pas très rapide mais il était évident que ses coups étaient puissants et destructeurs. Pas tout à fait ce qu'il avait imaginé, mais ce style lui allait étrangement bien.

Lea s'en sortait bien aussi, néanmoins. Et il savait déjà se battre, lui. Il ne la ménageait pas et, s'il la battait très souvent au début de leur entraînement commun, elle commençait à lui donner du fil à retordre.

— Elle est douée, hein ? commenta Riku.

Sora sourit.

— C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

— Outch. Ça a dû faire mal.

En effet, Lea gisait au sol, à bout de souffle. Kairi poussa un petit cri de victoire.

— Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris ! dit précipitamment Lea en la voyant s'approcher dangereusement de lui. T'as gagné ! C'est bon, c'est ret...

— Aaah, arrête avec ça !

Elle fit disparaître sa Keyblade et il se releva en grommelant. Il ne fallut pas une seconde pour qu'ils se mettent à se chamailler comme à chaque fois qu'ils avaient le malheur de se retrouver au même endroit. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se faire tourner l'un l'autre en bourrique, ce qui menait la plupart du temps à ce qui ressemblait à un concours de répartie.

Leurs chamailleries ne durèrent cependant pas longtemps. Sitôt qu'elle eut une chance de s'enfuir, Kairi accourut vers ses meilleurs amis avec un grand sourire.

— Bien joué, lui dit Riku en lui frappant dans la main.

— Merci ! Je suis en pleine forme, aujourd'hui. Je me sens prête à combattre Xehanort dès maintenant.

— N'exagère pas, quand même.

Elle posa les mains sur ses hanches et secoua la tête.

— Je suis plus forte que vous deux lorsque vous êtes partis à l'aventure _sans moi_. Deux-trois sans-cœurs et je vous aurai rattrapé.

— Ce n'est pas aussi facile qu'à ce moment-là.

— Je me sens prête à vous battre dès maintenant.

Riku ne put se retenir de rire.

— Maintenant ? Tu vois grand.

— Ne faites pas les difficiles. Vous n'osez pas m'affronter ?

Elle avait prit un sourire malicieux et leur lança un regard de défi. Riku posa une main sur sa tête.

— J'aurais trop peur de me faire démolir.

— Et tu te moques de moi, en plus ? Sora, tu viens ?

Celui-ci croisa les bras derrière la tête.

— Quand tu veux.

— Tu vois, Riku ? Il est sympa, _lui_.

— Sa fierté de _Maître_ de la Keyblade serait toute entachée s'il perdait contre une toute nouvelle recrue, se moqua Sora en se levant.

— Vous avez bientôt fini ? Allez jouer, au lieu de rire.

Sora lui tira la langue et tous deux s'éloignèrent un peu pour se préparer au combat. Kairi se mit en position et lui sourit.

— Ne te retiens pas ! le prévint-elle. Et _pas_ de vêtements magiques. C'est de la triche.

Il ne pensait pas avoir besoin d'utiliser les fusions, de toute façon. Il souleva un peu de sable avec sa Keyblade.

— Quand tu veux.

La rousse ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle fonça droit sur lui, le poing serré sur son arme, et l'assaillit avec un cri de guerre.

Sora para l'attaque sans difficulté et recula avant de se remettre en garde.

— Attaque-moi, au moins ! fit Kairi en pinçant les lèvres.

Il avança vers elle avec prudence. Au moment où elle esquissait un geste vers lui, il passa à l'action et sauta en l'air pour une attaque rapide qu'elle n'évita que de justesse. À peine avait-elle retrouvé l'équilibre, cependant, qu'un coup vint la trouver sur le côté. Incapable de le parer, elle glissa sur le sable avec une exclamation de surprise.

Elle se releva et le combat reprit de plus belle. Bien qu'elle y mette toute sa force et teste chacune des aptitudes qu'elle avait apprises au cours de son entraînement, se battre contre Sora lui faisait l'effet de lutter contre une savonnette. Il était beaucoup plus agile et rapide qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé et bien plus réactif que Lea. Percer sa garde semblait presque impossible et la majorité de ses attaques étaient déviées ou évitées comme si c'était la chose la plus facile du monde.

Il s'était passé un quart d'heure depuis le début du combat et elle ne tarda pas à comprendre qu'il ne l'attaquait pas vraiment. Il l'atteignait bien çà et là, mais il ne dévoilait pas toute l'étendue de ses compétences et elle sut qu'il ne le ferait pas, quoi qu'elle en dise.

À bout de souffle, elle leva une main pour réclamer une pause. Sora s'approcha d'elle. Il n'était même pas essoufflé.

— J'ai peut-être visé un peu haut, articula-t-elle en se redressant.

— Bah, on ne peut pas t'en vouloir. Et puis j'étais curieux, moi aussi. Tu te débrouilles bien.

— Pas encore assez, on dirait.

Elle souriait et il haussa les épaules.

— Ça ne tardera pas, de toute façon. On s'arrête là ?

— D'accord.

Elle n'était pas mécontente de se reposer un peu. Ils retrouvèrent Riku et Lea en train de les observer, toujours assis sur le ponton.

— Ne t'avises pas de me dire : « Je te l'avais bien dit », ou tu ne viens plus _jamais_ manger chez moi, menaça-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Riku s'étira.

— Je n'oserais pas, répondit-il.

— On a encore du boulot, hein ? fit Lea en secouant la tête. Je pensais que manier une Keyblade était facile. Si on m'avait dit ce que ça représentait, j'aurais peut-être pas signé pour.

— Pourquoi, se moqua Kairi, t'es encore fatigué ? Pauvre petit chat.

— Parce que madame se débrouille mieux, peut-être ?

— Je t'ai battu, je te ferais remarquer.

— Ouais, pour une fois... mais on en est à combien, en tout ? 28 à 5 ?

— Je ne tiens pas les comptes, rétorqua-t-elle. Mais si tu en a besoin pour te sentir puissant, je t'en prie. Je ne voudrais pas te faire douter de toi.

— Bon, les interrompit Sora en se massant le ventre d'un air plaintif, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai faim. En plus, cette fois, c'est Riku qui invite !

— Hein ? s'exclama celui-ci. Pourquoi moi ?

— On est beaucoup trop fatigués, avec nos combats, tout ça. Et toi...

— _Tu_ es fatigué ? T'as à peine bougé !

Kairi le frappa sur la tête avec un reniflement dédaigneux.

— Excuse-moi, dit-il en se massant la tête.

— C'est décidé, alors ! décida Lea en se frottant les mains. Tout le monde chez Riku !

— Toi aussi ? Hors de question !

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, _Maître_ Riku, t'as peur qu'on crame ta maison ?

— Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça !

— Ouups, sourit Kairi, je crois qu'on a énervé _Maître_ Riku. On devrait peut-être le porter jusqu'à sa barque ? Après tout, c'est un Maître de la Keyblade, il ne faudrait pas qu'il abîme ses jolies petites jambes.

Sora eut un grand sourire et se jeta sur Riku avant que celui-ci ait pu esquisser la moindre tentative de fuite. Aidé par Lea et Kairi, ils le portèrent jusqu'au bord du ponton et le jetèrent à l'eau en riant. Leur victime n'eut pas le temps de pousser un hurlement. Il se releva, trempé, et leur jeta un regard noir.

— Je crois qu'on a loupé la barque, remarqua Sora en se frottant le menton.

— Vous allez me le payer. Je le jure sur ma vie.

— J'en tremble, Maître Riku, dit Lea en grimpant dans une embarcation avec un sourire qui en disait long.

Sora grimpa dans une autre et n'attendit pas avant de sortir les rames et de partir vers l'océan.

— Le dernier arrivé doit partager un fruit Paopou avec Lea ! hurla-t-il tendit qu'il s'éloignait déjà avec de grands signes de la main.

— Eh ! fit l'intéressé d'un air profondément offensé. C'est une récompense, ça, pas une menace !

Pourtant, Kairi et Riku s'étaient rués sur leurs propres barques et ramaient de toute la force de leur bras en hurlant de rire. Lea planta les siennes dans l'eau et les suivit en se promettant de le leur faire regretter. Il sourit.

Décidément, l'entraînement de porteur de Keyblade était bien différent de ce qu'il avait imaginé.

* * *

 **Si seulement on pouvait avoir des moments comme ça dans KHIII. /prie le ciel/**

 **Merci pour votre lecture ! À la prochaine /o/**

 **(Et pour une fois je suis contente de ce texte, haha. Ils sont trop choux, ces gamins.)**


End file.
